Talk:Main Page
I run another VW Wiki at http://veewiki.com and there seems to be a lot of crossover between the purposes for these two sites. I've been looking around for help and trying to drum up excitement for the site so it can live up to its stated goals, but I'm still the primary contributor by a long shot, and The Thing section ( http://veewiki.com/TheThing ) is much more beefy than everything else. What do you think about joining forces? I have complete control over VeeWiki and can make it look and behave however needed. I welcome others to step up who want to be admins and help out with the running of the site. I welcome artists and designers to help make it more attractive. As both sites have good articles, I'll add cross links to each where the data is weak in the other. Unless this site is in danger of going away, I don't think copying the articles (even though legally legit) is a good idea. If Veewiki were to be in danger of going away, I'd copy the content to here. -Ian Epperson :Hi Ian. Thanks for visiting our wiki. I would like to invite you to join this wiki and being your content here. There are already 133 articles here, and by being at Wikia, you have the advantage of free and reliable hosting, as well as promotion to other users of Wikia which helps to bring new visitors to the site. See why use Wikia for some other reasons. Angela talk 21:05, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Angela. Going through the links, I think the biggest advantages are free hosting (I pay for veewiki.com); better search rankings via Google and others; automatic administration; automatic talk page links and automatic sub-section editing (though the last 2 may be coming soon). Veewiki.com is better in that it has a shorter, easier URL; fully costumizable (can you or would you want to change the logo on the left?); no ads at all; full ability to change any aspect. On that last, I've added small scripts to render addresses as Google Map links, enabled double-click-to-edit for any editable page and even created a quick text-to-binary conversion when asked to support the Thing Door Throughout Sillycon Valley page. I may be missing some other nice features of Wikia at the moment, but I invite you to consider the same. I've had Veewiki running for 3 years now, and up for the last year under its own domain name. I'll consider rolling the content into VWiki and what I'd be giving up - but I'll also invite you to join VeeWiki as well, and consider what may be lost or gained. --Ian Epperson Hi Ian. Any admin here can change the logo just by uploading a new image called Wiki.png. Rendering addresses as Google Map links sounds interesting. We might be able to do something like that with templates. We also have a Google Maps extension on some wikis which can be put here too if needed. You can use double-click to edit here - you just need to enable that option in your first. Angela talk 23:24, 28 January 2007 (UTC) This Wiki came about because we used to host our own wiki as well. It was simply too much trouble fighting the spam bots and we were paying for hosting too. When Wikia appeared it seemed to make sense to take advantage of the benefits of being part of a larger wiki community. Having said that the licences are compatible and if you think that running your own wiki is the thing to do, feel free to cross link and share content. We had the URL vwiki.com and after the transfer to Wikia we set up that url to redirect to allow the users to find their way here.--Ghis 20:46, 31 January 2007 (UTC)